1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a probe and, more specifically, to a temperature probe for food, and particularly for meat, that can be supported at various degrees and depths of insertion.
2. Description of Related Art
Temperature probes are often used in cooking during the preparation of foods. For example, the temperature or humidity/moisture level of meat can be used as an indicator of how well-done or well-cooked the food is. In many instances, it is desirable to place the probe in the thickest part of the meat or other food. However, the probe may need to be inserted at different depths and different angles depending on the type of food item, the size of the food item, the shape of the food item, and/or similar characteristics. For example, the probe may only need to be inserted a few centimeters in a turkey, while it may need to be inserted a few inches for a rib roast.